Statuses in Social Network
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Statuses in Social Network**** © Abendstern Scheint**

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)

**Rated :** T+ (maybe)

**Warning :** AU, Romance, a little bit of humor, OOC, typo(s), garing, renyah, kriuk-kriuk(?), (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, de el el

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

**.**

**Summary : **Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah akur satu sama lain! Namun akhirnya, mereka berdua menjalin ikatan di antara keduanya./Benci dan Cinta hanya beda tipis./Status di facebook beserta beberapa komennya dan sedikit timeline twitter./ONE SHOT/OOC/RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Statuses in Social Network~**

* * *

News Feeds

Top News . _Most Recent_

**Sakura Haruno **Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan!

Yesterday at 02:05p.m . Like . 3 Comments

Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and 2 other person like this

**Sasuke Uchiha**Haha

Yesterday at 02:07p.m . Like . 1 Person

**Sakura Haruno** Ini semua gara-gara kau!

Yesterday at 02:10p.m . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** :P

Yesterday at 02:09p.m . Like

.

.

**Ino Yamanaka **Gak ada yang mau nemenin akuuu... T.T

6 hours ago . 8 Person . Like . 13 Comments

**Sabaku no Temari**Kemana dulu sih kau? Lama banget...

5 hours ago . 4 Person . Like . 4 Comments

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Iewh, ttuh sensei nyeBelin dewch. Gitcu ajja dihukum...

4 hours ago . 5 Person . Like . 17 Comments

**Kiba Inuzuka** Sendirian lagi. =w=

4 hours ago . 11 Person . Like . 6 Comments

**Shikamaru Nara** Mendokusai... -_-

4 hours ago . 10 Person . Like . 5 Comments

**Aburame Shino** Seranggaku semakin berkurang...

4 hours ago . 4 Person . Like . 7 Comments

.

.

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sakura Haruno:**Hey Forehead, tadi kau dan dia sungguh romantiss~ kyaaa ,

Yesterday at 02:20p.m . 2 person . Like . Comment

**Sakura Haruno **to** Ino Yamanaka**: Hah? Hellooo~ apanya yang romantis coba. Malah dia bikin aku kesal aja tau...

Yesterday at 02:22p.m . Like . Comment

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sakura Haruno**: Kesel apa keseelll~ Kalau aku sih bakalan seneenngg. Bayangkan, di gendong ala bridal style ke UKS. Woaaawww... dengan cowo yang notabene paling populer di sekolah...

Yesterday at 02:24p.m . Like . Comment

**Sakura Haruno** to **Ino Yamanaka**: Huh, kau maunya aja. Sadar woi! Orang albino itu mau dikemanain? Dan aku tak sama denganmu Pig. Aku benci dia. Dia itu musuhku! Musuh bebuyutanku!

Yesterday at 02:30p.m . Like . Comment

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sakura Haruno**: Benci? Beda tipis lohh dengan cinta. Hahay, sekarang sih musuh, eh tak tahunya entar malah jadi gebetan. Nah loh... xD

Yesterday at 02:35p.m . Like . Comment

**Sakura Haruno** **Ino Yamanaka**: Mana mungkin, ih amit-amit deh. Its impossible. Sudahlah Pig. Kau jangan buatku tambah kesel.

Yesterday at 02:37p.m . Like . Comment

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sakura Haruno**: Kesel kenapa? Karena kejadian so sweet itu? Jangan buat itu menjadi kejadian menyebalkan. Anggap saja kebahagiaan :P

Yesterday at 02:39p.m . Like . Comment

**Sakura Haruno** to **Ino Yamanaka**: Berisik kau Pig. Lama-lama kupingku bisa kebakar denger ocehan gaje-mu itu. =="

Yesterday at 02:42p.m . Like . Comment

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sakura Haruno**: Tapi aku yakin, diam-diam kau masih menaruh rasa suka padanya kaaannn~ apalagi dia teman masa kecilmu. Teman sekaligus sahabat terbaikmu. Dan rasa itu masih berbekas kaannn~ hayyooo~ *tunjuk-tunjuk*

Yesterday at 02:43p.m . Like . Comment

**Sakura Haruno** to **Ino Yamanaka**: Shut up! Dammit. Kau jangan ngomong macam-macam. Awas kau. Lihat saja besok! *ngepalin tangan*

8 hours ago . Like . 5 Comment

2 Person like this

**Sasuke Uchiha** Wah wah... *smirk*

8 hours ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Kau kenapa eh Ayam? Pake smirk begitu. Idihhh...

8 hours ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Jelas saja baca wtw-an di atas. Haha, ternyata... *smirk* #again

8 hours ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** He? Kau... Rrrr...

8 hours ago . Like

.

.

**Sakura Haruno **Arrgghh... ini gara-gara kau terlalu banyak bicara!

7 hours ago . Like . 16 Comments

Akasuna Sasori, Ryuuzawa Saki, and 3 other people like this

View all 16 comments

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Addha apha innih?

10 minutes ago . Like

**Sasuke Uchiha** Masalah wtw itu kn? Haha, ternyata memang benar.

10 minutes ago . Like . 1 Person

**Sakura Haruno** Pig karena kau juga mulai duluan! :

Ayam Apa hah? Kau tidak usah ikut campur chickenbutt! ,,

Naruto Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma masalah kecil doang kok

8 minutes ago . Like

**Hinata Hyuuga** Saku-chan, kau kenapa?

8 minutes ago . Like . 1 Person

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hm, kau bohong. Ngaku aja napa?

7 minutes ago . Like . 1 Person

**Ino Yamanaka** Yo! Dia tak mau ngaku Sas! *toel dagu Si Forehead*

6 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Hinata Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok, hehe

Ayam Iya, aku memang membicarakan itu. Tapi BUKAN poin terakhir dari wtw-an itu!

Pig Damn. Kau menyebalkan. Pake toel-toel segala lagi... -_-"

3 minutes ago . Like

.

.

.

Cherry_Saku | **Timeline** | Mentions | dm | followers | friends |

What's Happening?

**Cherry_Saku**

Hei AquamarineGirl DarkUchiha kalian berdua menyebalkan! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!

20 seconds ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**Cherry_Saku**

AquamarineGirl Diam kau Pig! Mengacau saja. Di FB juga karena ulahmu.

40 seconds ago in reply to AquamarineGirl | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**N4rutTo_UzumaKI**

teRcerrah w doms. Mangs nappa hah? Masallahh waT loEh? RT AquamarineGirl: Hoi, dimana-mana pake tulisan alay. Ckck... RT N4rutTo_UzumaKI: Tugass

1 minute ago in reply to AquamarineGirl | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**Deidarezz**

Gak ada yang mentions lagi *tutup leppie*

1 minute ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**Cherry_Saku**

DarkUchiha Dammit. Ayam no baka

1 minute ago in reply to DarkUchiha | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**DarkUchiha**

Bullshit. RT Cherry_Saku: Menyebalkan! Hari ini beberapa kali dibikin kesel. Udah di sekolah, di FB juga. =_=

2 minutes ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**AquamarineGirl**

Haha, sekaligus menyenangkan.. xDv RT Cherry_Saku: Menyebalkan! Hari ini beberapa kali dibikin kesel. Udah di sekolah, di FB juga. =_=

2 minutes ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**AquamarineGirl**

Hoi, dimana-mana pake tulisan alay. Ckck... RT N4rutTo_UzumaKI: Tugass nummppuuuukkkzz...

3 minutes ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**Cherry_Saku**

Menyebalkan! Hari ini beberapa kali dibikin kesel. Udah di sekolah, di FB juga. =_=

4 minutes ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

**N4rutTo_UzumaKI** Tugas nummppuuuukkkzz...

5 minutes ago | reply | reply all | retweet | fav |

.

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**and **Sakura Haruno**is in a relationship.

7 hours ago . Like . 57 Comments

Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, N4Ruto UzuMaKI and 10 others like this

view all 63 comments

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Haha, Teme tternyattah bisa ugHa punyA phaCar. Mussuhx aghi.. xD

5 minutes ago . Like . 5 Person

**Sabaku no Temari** Loh? Benci jadi CINTA

5 minutes ago . Like . 10 Person

**Shikamaru Nara** Mendokusai... demo, omedettou gozaimasu... *hoaamm*

5 minutes ago . Like . 3 Person

**Sakura Haruno** Berisik heh baka no alay

4 minutes ago . Like . 2 Person

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Saku-cHan jahaaaddd icchhhH... Huwweee... *geghulingan*

3 minutes ago . Like

**Ino Yamanaka **Hoooiii... xD/ si Sascake nembak Si Forehead duluan loohhh...!

3 minutes ago . Like

**Sakura Haruno** Bicara macam-macam, kubunuh kau Pig!

2 minutes ago . Like

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Apa? O.o Gentle juga kau Teme. Emang gimana cara nembaknya tuh? Entar mati dong... XD wkwkwk

3 minutes ago . Like . 2 Person

**TenTen **Waahhh~ Selamat yaaa~

3 minutes ago . Like . 3 Person

**Sai The Albino's Boy** Hohoho, kabar itu bahkan membuat si alay satu itu tobat! Hebat! Applause deh! XD

2 minutes ago . Like . 6 Person

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **Iewh, pha'aN heH? TomhaT makzuT loeH? tomCat aja sekhaliAN napha?

2 minutes ago . Like . 2 Person

**Sakura Haruno** Tidaaakkkkk... Laptop aku dibajak dia! Oh noooo! Gomen ne Naruto, Ino, itu bukan aku yg balas. Tapi si chickenbutt itu! Awas kau Ayam! Grrr...  
Sekali lagi, buat semua yang ngucapin, arigatou~ *blush*

2 minutes ago . Like . 6 Person

**Ino Yamanaka** Ternyata, walaupun sudah jadian mereka masih saja adu mulut. Dasar! Pasangan aneh!

2 minutes ago . Like . 9 Person

**Sai The Albino's Boy**

RT sayangkuuuu~ 3 3

1 minutes ago . Like . 1 Person

.

.

.

* * *

"Huwaaa... Ayaaamm... Kau jangan bajak FB aku..." Gadis soft pink itu melesat dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Di sana terdapat sesosok makhluk berambut pantat ayam sedang mengutak-ngatik sebuah laptop di atas pangkuannya.

Si pemuda hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas yang baru saja memasuki kamar bernuansa pink itu. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas tuts keyboard laptop yang saat ini ia tatap dengan serius. Ia berhasil menekan tombol send yang terdapat di layar sebelum sukses laptop tersebut di ambil oleh Si empunya.

Manik gioknya membelalak melihat kirimannya sendiri di beranda facebook beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Berani-beraninya kau membuat status di account-ku 'Aku cinta berat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta mati. I love you so much~'. Tch! Akan kuhapus itu!" Ekspresi kekesalan sangat tampak di wajah Sakura.

Sayang. Laptop yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya berhasil direbut kembali oleh Sasuke. Sasuke segera meng-close halaman di mozila firefox itu dan menekan tombol kombinasi dari Fn dan F4—mengakibatkan layar laptop itu mati karena telah di-sleep olehnya. Dengan sigap ia menutup laptop tersebut.

"Kambalikaaannn...!" Sakura berusaha meraih laptopnya. Tapi kedua tangan Sasuke lebih gesit sehingga Sakura tak juga berhasil.

"Eits, tidak bisa." Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Saat tangan mungil Sakura terulur ke depan Sasuke—ia juga menjinjitkan kakinya—, tak sengaja Sasuke menabrak kasur king size Sakura. Alhasil, Sasuke tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Brukk

Bagaikan slow motion, perlahan Sasuke terbaring di atas kasur dengan Sakura di atasnya. Sedangkan laptop yang ia pegang juga sukses mendarat di bagian kasur lain.

Trek trek trek

Dentingan jaru jam terdengar dengan jelas. Selama sepersekian menit mereka terdiam. Otak meraka berdua melamban. Mereka berdua terus berada dalam posisi itu tanpa ada yang bergerak.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat berdekatan. Mungkin jaraknya hanya berberapa senti saja. Rona wajah mulai tampak di pipi Sakura. Sewarna dengan surainya. Debaran jantung mereka kian cepat. Tiap aliran darah keduanya berdesir.

Ketika ia akan membenarkan posisinya, tangan kanan Sasuke yang terkapar di kasur dengan cepat menekan pelan kepala Sakura.

Bola mata Sakura terbelalak. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas kelopak mata Sasuke menutup dan... bibir tipisnya menempel pada bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Sakura berusaha memberontak. Tapi tangan kiri Sasuke ikut bermain untuk memeluknya dan mempersulit ia untuk berdiri.

"Mmm..."

Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ia ikut terhanyut oleh ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. lambat laun, ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain di sana.

Bibir mereka berpagutan cukup lama. Dan diakhiri karena pasokan oksigen mereka telah habis. Sakura yang masih terengah-engah kembali dikejutkan oleh Sasuke. Bibir pemuda itu kini menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana.

"Nghh...," erangan indah keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke semakin menggerayang ke daerah-daerah sensitif Sakura. Sakura sendiri dapat merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasa sebelumnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, ia harus menghentikannya! Dan inget woy! Ini rate T! *dihajar reader*

"Sa-sasuke, stoopp...," ucap Sakura. Ia mendorong kedua tangannya yang terkepal pada kasurnya. Sasuke langsung saja menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melepas kedua tangannya sehingga tergeletak di atas kasur.

Mendapat kesempatan itu, Sakura bergegas keluar dari dekapan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit terhunyung ia dapat berdiri tegap.

"Kau mau apa hah?" Sakura memundurkan beberapa langkah. Pemuda yang masih terbaring itu segera bangkit dan terduduk di samping kasur Sakura.

"He? Em... menurutmu apa heh?" Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan menampakkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Kyaaaaa... tidaakkk..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N4Ruto UzuMaKI **and **Hinata Hyuuga**is in a relationship.

10 hours ago . 16 Person . Like . 85 Comments

**Shikamaru Nara**and **Sabaku no Temari**is in a relationship.

4 hours ago . 13 Person . Like . 49 Comments

**Neji Hyuuga**and **TenTen**is in a relationship.

3 hours ago . 21 Person . Like . 73 Comments

.

.

**Sakura Haruno **Aku cinta berat dengan **Uchiha Sasuke**. Kau telah mengisi hatiku sepenuhnya. Cinta mati deh. I love you so much~

11 hours ago . 17 Person . Like . 84 Comments

**Ino Yamanaka** Sik Asssiiikkkkk... Bakal dapat PJ banyak nihhhh... wkwkwk, xDD

24 minutes ago . 28 Person . Like . 19 Comments

**Ino Yamanaka** to **Sepatu (Sebelas IPA 1)**

Hei kalian semuaaa... sekarang-sekarang ini di kelas kita banyak yang jadian loh!  
1. Duo yang sering kita lihat beradu mulut namun sangat serasi; **Sasuke Uchiha** dan **Sakura Haruno**  
2. Si alay dan cewek pendiam di kelas kita; **N4Ruto UzuMaKI **dan **Hinata Hyuuga**  
3. Sang ketua kelas pemalas yang sering tidur di kelas dan cewek pirang berkucir 4; **Shikamaru Nara** dan **Sabaku no Temari**  
4. Pemenang lomba karate tingkat nasional tahun lalu; Cowok cantik a.k.a **Hyuuga Neji **dan cewek panda a.k.a **TenTen  
**Yuukk semuuuaaa, kita minta PJ pada mereka rame-rameeeee~ wkwkwk... xD

20 minutes ago . Seen by 35 . 30 Person . Like . 113 Comments

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

* * *

**A/N :**

Aisss, aku malah bikin fic abal dan gaje kayak gini. Mana OOC lagi. Ahahaha, kaga kenapa-kenapa deh. Itung-itung ngehilangin beban pikiran. Yosh, boleh minta review-nya minna-san?

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Terutama di bagian typ(s), misstypo(s), dan timeline-nya. Err, aku bikinnya pas udah lima watt, tengah malem... =w=a dan aku males ceritain gimana caranya mereka berdua jadian. Habis ngantuukk baget dan mungkin terlalu panjang... xDa

Kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, concrit, flame aku terima dengan lapang dada seluas lapang sepak bola. **#loh?**

Ini aku edit karena banyak simbol-simbol yang hilang... beuuhhh...

Special thanks to :

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Cherry no Blue, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, gaara's official gf, Chisa Hanakawa, Radi- chan, Amutia Putri**

****Maaf yaa~ aku belum sempet bales ripiu kalian. Lain kali pasti aku bales kok, hehe

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

.

[Finished : 28 August at 12.40 a.m]

[Published : 28 August at 10.30 a.m]

[Edited : 1 September at 09.20 a.m]


End file.
